Dirty Little Secret
by jesszilla
Summary: Sasuke has a secret. Will you keep it safe for him?
1. Preface

_****_**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

If the situation had been different, I would have killed Naruto a long time ago for making me help him do that stupid prank on that stereotype cop. Of course, I don't blame the dope for doing it since I too disliked the guy. But there are limits with bringing your friends into shit like that.

Anyways, just this once I won't punch Naruto's face in. The dope actually did something right for once. Unfortunately, if he were to find out what I've been doing during my 'punishment', he would report it to the police. Well, maybe not to the cop that we all hate, but maybe to the sheriff. I don't really want that. I love what I do and what I do loves me. At least that's what I think. I mean, the guy's literally blind. Yes, I said 'guy'. My 'punishment' for vandalizing a cop car was to help an elderly blind man around his house. How he was able to live on his own is beyond me. Well, it was when I first started.

When I met the man, he didn't look old, but hell did he act like one! He says he's older than he looks and his blindness just adds to that. But I see things differently. I always have. But that's beside the point. I can't let anyone know about my obsession with this blind man; they'll try to separate us! I love this man and he loves me. Arthur Kirkland will always be mine and mine only and vice versa, and I'll be damned if anyone, even Naruto, tries to separate us.

* * *

**I didn't notice that it was this short. It had seemed big when I wrote it.**

**Anyways, this is all Sasuke's point of view. I had written this in diary format on my journal so that I'll have a bit more space to write in. It'll be different here, but it's still the same. Anyways, review if you want but no negativity. I would also like to inform y'all that I had put up a poll for a new story that I had came up with (if it'll even show up). Y'all may view that if you want. Guess that's about it. Not sure if I mentioned this before, but I may not keep most of the characters in character, mainly because I don't know how. If anyone is OOC, then it's not my fault; it's just how I see them in my head.  
**


	2. Chapter I

_**I own nothing.  
**_

* * *

_Five weeks ago…_

"This is stupid, Naruto. We're going to get into deep _shit_ if we do this!"

"Shut up, Sasuke! Gaara's not complaining!"

"That's because he's not all _there_, dumbass!"

"…Just shut up, man. You hate this guy just as much as I do."

I sighed. I've been best friends with this idiot since we were infants. I'm three months older than Naruto, so when his parents had died when we were five years old, I played the role as 'big brother'. That went well until middle school, as you can see here in this situation.

"I hate him just as much as Gaara hates my girlfriend. But this is ridiculous, Naruto! Father's going to be pissed if he gets another call from the police station."

"Then go home. Gaara and I will do just fine by ourselves. Right, Gaara?"

He got no response.

"Gaara? You listening, buddy?"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"…Nevermind. Anyways, no one _really_ asked you to come, Sasuke. We got this."

"Being the oldest makes me responsible for you, dope."

"I'm not a little kid! And besides, Gaara's actually the oldest of us two."

"True."

"Stay out of this, Suna."

"What will you do if I don't, Uchiha?"

"Shush, guys. Someone's coming."

We hid behind a bush when someone came running with a flashlight. Looking through the bush, we saw a jogger running by. We popped out of the bush once the guy ran around the corner.

"Now I feel like a stalker," I said with a sigh. Naruto said nothing as he proceeded to the cop car parked on the street. Why the guy decided to park his car on the road instead on the empty driveway is beyond me. I jumped when I felt air blown into my ear. Covering it, I turned quickly to glare at the person responsi—

"Aren't you going to move?"

…Did I mentioned that I _hated_ this guy?

"Guys!" Naruto half whispered, half yelled. "You can continue your lovers' quarrel later; we have a mission to accomplish here!" I 'tsk'd' before walking over to Naruto, not even bothering on correcting him on that comment. But I did smack him upside the head for it.

It took us an hour to trash the damn thing. By thrash I mean spray-paint it with profanity and other insults. I'll never admit this to him, but Gaara's a pretty good artist. Though, the things he draws are quite vulgar. I may think that the officer is a dick, but that doesn't mean that he likes them. I swear Gaara's worse than Sai when it comes to drawing body parts.

"There! Justice is served!" Naruto exclaimed in a whisper, grinning like the dope he is. I just sighed and proceeded to walk away, only to bump into a…wall?

"The hell…?"

But when I looked up, I saw the angry face of Officer Jones.

"…Fuck."

* * *

**That's about all I have for now. Negativity will be ignored as always.**


End file.
